Carbon-carbon (C—C) composites can be used in many high temperature applications. For example, the aerospace industry employs C—C composite components as friction materials for commercial and military aircraft, such as brake friction materials. Some carbon-carbon composites, such as some carbon-carbon composite brake discs that are used in the aerospace industry, may be manufactured from porous preforms. The porous preforms may be densified using a combination of several processes, including chemical vapor deposition/chemical vapor infiltration (CVD/CVI), vacuum/pressure infiltration (VPI), or resin transfer molding (RTM), which may be used to deposit carbon precursor material within the porous preform. CVD/CVI processing is an expensive and time-consuming process, frequently taking several months to complete. In some examples, the cycle time and costs associated with CVD/CVI processing may be reduced by using VPI or RTM alone or in combination with CVI/CVD. VPI and RTM processes, however, may require several cycles over a prolonged period of time and may result in relatively low density composites.